The Broken Hearts We Have
by GothicXHeartz
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga as a pianist, broken by his mother's death, and Mikan Sakura, the girl with no history, as a violinist, falling in love? "I think you're interesting..." Natsume said, looking at her with his crimson red eyes. "Well, I think I hate you." Mikan replied curtly.
1. I

**_Natsume Hyuuga_**

* * *

 _The scene of a bleak, solemn Sunday afternoon in that ever-so-depressing surgical waiting room. The grey-coloured walls did nothing to uplift the already terrible mood. The posters of smiling families plastered on the walls made me want to rip them down. The ever-so-present smell of bleach and medicine filled up the surgical waiting room, the ghost of a smell that haunted the entire hospital. Silent murmuring and the light tapping of the footsteps echoed throughout the corridor nearby. I looked upwards towards the large doors that held the people who would determine whether this day would end in darkness or light. Based on how long I've been waiting, I'm leaning towards darkness but the silent voice in my mind is pressing on for that small hope._

 _"Onii-chan, do you think Mom will be okay?"_

 _I looked towards my right, where my little sister, Aoi Hyuuga, was seated, accompanying me through this day. It seemed like God was painstakingly trying to ruin my life. I looked into her eye's, the windows to the soul. They were identical to mine, yet so different. While mine was mostly used to see the worst in people, Aoi was like a bright burning candle. However now, they was barring a hole into my own, filled with so much hope and desperation. I silently processed this, looking downwards, where I had placed my tightly-clenched hands on my lap. Those hands that used to bring so much joy to Mom, now could only be used to pray to God, who I was starting to doubt, slowly, as the seconds ticked by. I had to answer Aoi - be it the truth or a white lie. I opted for the whit lie, it was better that only I endure it, I didn't want to taint those eyes that had so much hope._

 _"I'm sure the doctors will make Mom better, so just press on Aoi." Aoi nodded her head vigorously. Looking silently at me, she took my hands and pressed hers against mine. She rubbed them against mine, like she was trying to provide some kind of warmth in this cold hospital. I was wearing a leather jacket, but the cold air-conditioning was a constant reminder, pressing against my back. We both instinctively towards the gates of death or life - literally. Above those doors, held up the sign that said - "surgery in process". We could only pray that Mom would win this fight against cancer, the illness that had been beckoning Mom towards death and the reason why she was in this hospital in the first place. Mom was hanging on the line between death and life, God knows where she would go in the end._

 _Suddenly, the light to the sign dimmed, going completely dark. Aoi and I shot up immediately, this was it, I told myself. The doors creaked opened and out walked out the doctors - Dr. Mori and Dr. Ito. They were walking silently, like they were mentally preparing themselves. Their shoulders were slumped and their lips were pressed in a thin line._

 _"How is my mother?" Aoi whispered silently. It was so quiet in that area you could hear a pin drop. Dr. Mori and Dr. Ito looked at us with a sympathetic expression._

 _"Mrs. Hyuuga has unfortunately passed on, we are sorry for your loss. We offer our condolences."_

 _Aoi looked at me with such a hurt expression, her hands covering mouth which had hung in disbelief. Her eyes were shimmering, and soon the waterfall of tears were flowing out of those crimson-red eyes. She enveloped me in a hug and started to sob against my chest, where she had pressed her head against. My world had become an instance of silence, like a place void of hearing. It was like I had been thrown into the deep dark pits of the ocean, I could only hear that sentence that would change my entire future. I couldn't even in cry. I was in too much shock._

 _Kaoru Hyuuga._

 _The strong wife. The kind mother. The loyal friend._

 _Most importantly, the inspiration to my music - my soul of it._

 _And just like that, she had lost the fight to death. To cancer._

 _I remember when before the surgery, she had told me this._

 _"Natsume, whether I live or not, you must promise me never to ever stop loving and caring for your sister. Also make sure you find yourself a good girl to keep close by your side." She had said so simply, winking at me. I wonder if I could fulfil that last wish though. But I'm pretty sure not._

* * *

 _ **That was 5 years' ago.**_

Now, I'm just a 24 years' old man, taking care of my 17 year old sister - who was happily dating Yoichi Hijiiri, one of our family friends. I looked towards a picture of our family - our family before Mom and Dad had passed away, a happy family. I picked up the antique frame of ivory wood that held that family picture. Even as a kid, I had the same poker face, mostly contorted in a smirk or a frown that looked angrily into the picture. Beside me, my mom was hugging me and Aoi, who was on her other side, she had a face of pure bliss and she stared lovingly at Dad who grinning at her. Aoi was holding up a peace sign, with a care-free smile.

Why did I remember that? Oh yeah. It's Mom's death anniversary today. Aoi had told me that I should play it for her. _The piano._ I had to remind her I stopped playing it after Mom died. Aoi insisted that I visited her grave and played her some music (recorded piano music). Reluctantly, I agreed, afterall, I could never win in in a fight against the stubborn Aoi.

As the graveyard was only a short walk away from the apartment complex I lived in, I took a short walk through the park to the grave. However there was one thing I hated about the park. It was opposite the Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall - the place where I had received fame and glory.

 _"Natsume Hyuuga, winner of this years' piano competition - again!"_

 _"Natsume Hyuuga - the human piano-playing machine strikes again!"_

 _"Natsume Hyuuga, young piano prodigy at age 17!"_

I didn't even know how I played the piano so well. I only played it because my Mom had an obsession for it and used to love me playing it for her. I remember when we had passed by a music store when I was 6. Mom had stopped by that shop just to peer into the polished window pane of the store. A faint smile was etched on her face. When I was 6, I had no idea what a piano was. When I first saw it, it was like love at first sight - the dark sleek look, the black and white keys, that bronze-coloured pedals, it was a dream to me. Mom seeing my interest for it, had grinned and bent down to look into my eyes, _or her eyes, crimson red like hers._

"Natsume, I want you to know, that if you would like to play that," Mom said gently, pointing her fingers to the piano, "tell Mommy and I will get it for you." Considering the fact we came from a well-off family, I could have bought that piano that day. Instead, I shook my head and tugged at the edge of her skirt, pointing towards the entrance of the shop. Somehow, Mom understood what I wanted to say, she laughed heartily and together, we walked towards the shop where we signed up for piano classes. I think Aoi and Dad were shocked when Mom had broken the news to them. Aoi at the disbelief that I would even want to pursue the piano and my Dad at the fact I did not jump at the chance to buy the piano. I remember him laughing heartily and telling my Mom this.

"Kaoru, I think Natsume's going to be a really awesome pianist when he grows up!"

I guess I did. But not anymore, I had retired from the music world at the age of 19. Even so, I was recognised by many even when I walked out on the streets. Lucky for me, I didn't let fame get into my head, afterall, I had no interest to even continue playing the piano now. But I did earn quite a bit composing and transcribing songs.

 _The pink cherry blossom petals fell slowly - dancing in the wind. Children and their parents holding hands and walking happily around the park. The wind whispered and moved swiftly around the park, carrying the gentle strumming of the guitar. "_ _ **I wonder if it's a festival today, " Natsume thought.**_ As he walked by a large cherry blossom tree (aka sakura tree), he noticed a large crowd surrounding it and it seemed to be the source of the sound. As he edged closer into the crowd, he managed to catch a sight of some young kids around the age of 7 to 10 were playing some musical instruments - guitars, ukuleles, and harmonicas. Natsume caught sight of a signboard that announced that the performance was ending soon. Seeing this, many left the area. However, I stayed on afterall, there was no harm right?

 _ **"Wait a minute, guys!"**_

I looked towards the source of the sound - a girl. A lady actually, who looked to be around my age. She had light auburn hair in a ponytail and hazel eyes that shone brightly with enthusiasm. She was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt, dark blue, close to midnight blue skirt paired with combat boots. She was running extremely fast, for a girl and she was clutching a case? A violin case to be exact. Upon seeing her, the group of children instantly felt happy and started to smile, spurring her on to run faster. Upon reaching the stage, she instantly opened her case and gently lifted it from its blue line case, the interior worn from faithful service to her. A Scott Cao Violin to be exact - the polished yet rustic auburn wood seemed to suit the girl. But I wonder how the violin would complement the harmonicas, ukuleles and guitars?

Placing it beneath her chin, she welcomed it like an old friend, gazing at the dark but clean fretboard, where countless hours of fingering for notes has caused the lacquer to thin. As she drew the bow across the strings, the children surrounding her appreciated her small segment. Small wisps of rosin float lazily above the instrument while soft and sweet music pours forth from its hollow body. Closing my eyes, I am taken to a special place - another fantasy world, where the notes flutter and dance, and come together to give me a visual image of this melodic yet melancholic piece.

This girl was a natural talent. She had poured her heart and soul into that piece, anyone could tell. What stunned me more was the fact that she moved so easily with the violin. Most violin players was constricted by the violin, forcing them to stay in one place - like a person glued to the floor. Most could not coordinate their upper body with their lower body. This girl just pulled it off like it was no big deal. Her movements were graceful, refined and elegant - gently swaying to the music, her chin moving as her thin and flexible fingers moved along the strings.

When it came to the end of her solo and time for the children to join in, more people were gathered around then before. They were obviously transfixed, some swaying along to the music, some videoing her, some even moved to tears and most, like me were appreciating the music, letting themselves be teleported to the soulful world of music.

When the children joined in, all of them played their parts seamlessly. I realised how wrong I was - the violin offered the guitars a soulful voice to the voice while the harmonicas made it more vibrant. The girl in particular, wasn't concerned by the fact she was video-taped - or she was just lost in the music. How she managed to play the song pitch-perfect without the score marvelled me - especially because it was so complex.

When they were done, they received an standing ovation. When the girl reached out a hat she miraculously produced from her case, the crowd stingily walked away. I guess they weren't true fans of classical music. The children upon seeing this, frowned and looked silently at their feet like they were disappointed. The girl upon seeing the crowd walk away, anxiously called after them, her brows furrowed together like she was displeased by their conduct. When she saw how down the children were, she instantly walked over to them and gave them an enormous smile.

 _"Guys, don't be upset! You did superbly, didn't you see the crowd just now?"_

 _"Mikan-onee san, it was only because of your violin that they even came over. Besides, in the end, nobody gave us any money…"_ One of the boys told her depressingly.

 _"Pssh, who cares about money? We can always raise more funds for the orphanage you know. And nobody likes my music, see, none of them gave us money!_ " She fired back, pointing to the empty hat, filled with only a few yen.

 _"I'll donate."_ I unexpectedly said, interrupting their conversation. I walked confidently and fishing out 25 000 yen from my wallet and plopping it into the lonely hat sitting quietly at the corner of the stage. The girl, Mikan, instantly turned around to find that the hat had more money. When she caught sight of me, she must have guessed I had donated the money as she flashed me a smile and politely bowed at me.

 _"Domo, arigato (thank you in japanese), mister!"_

 _"Hn, only because you looked pathetic standing there with puppy eyes trying to get money, and failing terribly."_ I told her. This girl was too happy for my liking.

 _"Hey mister, don't be rude here! Can't you appreciate some good music?"_ She pouted, putting her hands on her hips and looked crossly at me. At that moment, a cool autumn breeze went by, blowing a different array of leaves from the ground into the sky. Without waiting for my reply, she turned away from me and peered upwards to the sky. She closed her eyes, as if she was enjoying the breeze and Mikan's skirt unexpectedly lifted up. Unfortunately, I caught sight of something I wasn't supposed to see. Her underwear. Worst of all, the pattern on it was polka-dots.

 _ **This girl is real mature.**_

Well, as much as I enjoyed teasing her, I had been distracted and I needed to visit my Mother's grave now. I guess this was it.

 _"Bye Polka-dots. And by the way,_ _ **I'm**_ _ **Natsume Hyuuga**_ _."_ I said simply, strutting away casually, in time to see her reaction. It was certainly funny just watching it. From anger, it went to confusion, then disbelief, finally, shock and horror. The children surrounding were shocked beyond disbelief.

"YOU PERVERT!" She shrieked, not caring that I was the _musical prodigy._ I smirked and continued making my way to Mom's grave.

 _Mikan… I'm sure we will meet again._

* * *

 _ **AN: Hey guys, if you know me from my other story All Is Not As It Seems, I'm sorry to break it to you but that story will remain discontinued.**_ _ **You know that feeling when you have writer's block and no interest to continue. Yeah, that was what happened. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully I will update frequently – maybe once or two times a week or even once a month! Cross your fingers guys. Read and review!**_

 _ **Thanks! BTW, the characters belong to Tachibana-sensei**_

 _ **In the Next Chapter, we get to learn about more about Mikan, the gifted violinist ;)**_


	2. II

My first memory is unlike most others - now mostly a faint memory, filled with somewhat more angst than bliss. I may not remember ones when I was the age 10 or 11, but I definitely remember the very first one, one that happened on my 7th year after being given birth. Some would say I was practically a new born baby and probably should not have even recalled that but hey - after an existence of 7 years, even having no memory, is still an advantage, right? Unlike most people, my first memory was in the hospital, the first day of my existence - which I could remember. The hospital - a place where many happy and sad occasions happen. The death of a loved one, the reunion of a loved one after their narrow escape from the clutches of death - the list goes on. My case was a particularly peculiar one, one that was quite sad, one that left quite the impact on me, but it was one that did no damage to me in the first place.

 **Afterall, I can't even remember if there was even one.**

I look down, towards the pale hands I possessed, hands that had long sharp fingers that had grew accustomed to the smooth strings of the violin and the delicate touch of the its bow. In my lap, was my treasured violin case - midnight blue with an orange lining on the interior - one of my longest friends I had ever had. Why was I even thinking about that first memory anyway? I look out of the bus, filled with different people of different cultures and races. The sky was clear blue, devoid of any clouds, wind blowing gently and leaves dancing with them - exactly like that day. I guess I just need a trip down memory lane.

So my first memory went a little like this…

* * *

 _**I had no idea whether I liked waking up with a blank mind - a particularly silent one might I add.**_

Eyes that felt like they were new but had been preserved for centuries fluttered open shyly towards surroundings that were new to me. My slow mind starting to process the place - the white walls that surrounded me - more like enclosed me in this room, clean sheets that had the permanent smell of washing detergent and soft, comfortable pillows that I felt practically had permanent creases on them. How long I had been sleeping in that very bed I had no idea.

My eyes however seemed to have taken the most damage, as after they opened, they closed back - just like a mimosa when it received a touch. The bright sunlight stung my sensitive eyes like a persistent bee, something that I wasn't used too. Groaning, I hesitantly peered out of the window - only to receive a peaceful scenery. The sky the colour of sapphire, a large spread of canvas with no visible cloud at all and probably because the floor I was on was quite low, I could see the leaves from the tree dance along in the wind, an invisible form of transport that were bringing them away.

The door creaked open, instantly capturing my attention and I slowly turned my head to look at the figure who entered the room. A lady, in her early 20s with long black ebony hair tied up in a french braid . Her pale but slightly tan skin seemed to emphasise her dark hair and eyes, which were studying a clipboard she was clutching in her hands. A pink outfit - with a professional looking skirt and blouse, finished off with shoes (tennis shoes?) and socks. On the pocket of her blouse was clipped a rectangular item and as she edged closer, I realised it was a card - an identification card as I saw details and information about her printed on it. Despite how serious she looked, she was a humming a cheerful tune - which freaked me out quite a bit.

I don't know how she would react when she would finally notice me there, lying in an awkward position, hands dangling down from the bed slightly - just like a paper doll, with my neck craned to peer at her while my eyes - actually I had no idea how I looked at all so let's pretend that never happened.

When she stopped just mere inches away from the bed, she looked up. I probably gave her the shock of her life - her onyx eyes widened from shock and her eyebrows seemingly went up! Like a true professional, she took matters into her own hands and was instantly pressed something behind my head - a button? Then, she started studying me silently – just like a silent predator stalking their prey. I gulped, silently praying nothing bad would happen to me.

The door opened again. The nurse turned around and greeted the man who just entered as "Imai-san" - definitely someone who was well-admired and respected in this hospital. He was dressed in a large white coat - a doctors coat, paired with formal pants and shirt. He had neatly cut hair and was extremely tall. Being a child of 7, seeing a man so tall and was towering over me, his serious purple eyes glaring through those black glasses made me want to pee in my bed. Actually, I had no energy at all so I could only lie on the bed and stare back.

 _"Miss, I'm your attending doctor, Imai Subaru and this is one of the many nurses in this hospital, Akira Seto." Imai-san said as he observed me._ _"You were found lying on the street near this very hospital, you were found with extreme injuries and were in a coma." Imai-san eyed Seto-san for a moment, a silent conversation going between them via their eyes._ _"We presume you experienced a hit and run, you as the victim and the police still have no idea who is the offender of this crime. During this period of time, you've been in a coma for 6 months. The police have tried to locate your parents, but we found none and you were not in the missing peoples' list. We can only assume that you were recently orphaned and had been surviving on your own. " A silent look of sympathy were on Imai and Seto-san's face before it disappeared as fast and unexpectedly it came by._

 _"But we have very one important question. What is your name?" That got me thinking but soon I had reached the conclusion I had long knew - I did not know. Anything. I knew nothing. Any connections, family, dreams and my life was snatched away from me away like a silent wind in the night. I had no connections or thoughts to hold on - nothing. Seeing my silence, Imai-san sighed and continued on._

 _"Do you know the names of your friends? Family? Where is your house? Anything?" Imai-san patiently asked, as Seto-san was gently tapping against the clipboard in a steady rhythm. I averted my eyes from them, not wanting them to see me for silent tears were pouring out steadily. I'm still not sure how they reacted up till this day but I heard Seto-san say this -_

 _"Hey, hey. Little girl don't cry, okay? You look ugly like that." She said simply. I turned back to face them, in their eyes, I probably seemed like a traumatised 7-year old girl but at that moment, her words were comforting to me. It was as if someone had said those words. Seto-san edged closer and she slowly placed her hands on my head and patted it, giving me a slight smile - it was so serene and peaceful. Imai-san coughed subtly behind us._

 _"Seeing your response, there's a high chance that you would be going to an orphanage." I felt like a death omen was near me. An orphanage… I wonder what type of people there were._ _"However, before that you will have to undergo therapy. But the main thing is, what do you want as your new name?" Those words echoed in my mind. A new name - a new start. I'm going to put everything behind and build new memories for me to remember. I looked out at the window - only to be met by the beauty of the cherry blossoms aka as sakura, which I shockingly had not noticed before. The 7 year old me at that time had no idea who that was but it was a breath-taking beauty, making me want to stare at it for ages. The smooth graceful movements as the pink petals and flowers floated to the ground. The vibrant yet elegant colour of pink and the beauty of the tree enticed me._

 _"Imai-san, Seto-san, what is the name of that pink tree?" I asked quietly._ _"It's called a Sakura tree." Seto-san replied, staring at me weirdly. Looking towards the bedside table, I noticed an abundance of fruits and one particular one caught my eye. Instantaneously, a word popped up in my mind unexpectedly - tangerine aka mikan. I felt a certain warmth that had been absent during that day - a certain childhood memory lost in the midst of the deep depths of my mind. I knew what I wanted to call myself - Mikan Sakura._

 _"I think I'm going to call myself Mikan Sakura. Mikan for a tangerine and Sakura for the cherry blossoms…" I said rather wistfully. The three of us looked towards the sakura tree as it shed pink petals and flowers alike -as if they were crying unstoppable tears on this rather joyous day._

* * *

And just like the ever so fast paced modern society, this memories were now 17 years old. _Old memories_.

 **"Guests, we will be arriving at the bus station of Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall. Please prepare to approach the doors when we have arrived. Thank you."** Instantly, I was aroused from my deep slumber of old memories and dreams. Looking at my phone, I realised I was 15 minutes late. Curse my evil boss, Jin-Jin for making me stay back to work over-time. Being a secretary for a bossy boss was not enough, being made to do more than I was supposed was terrible. However, the pay was good so I couldn't complain.

Grabbing my earphones from my violin case- _yes, I put all my items in my violin case_ , I begun to look through my music library to find a song, then I found it - Moonlight Sonata by the one and only - Beethoven aka Ludwig van Beethoven, a German composer and a pianist. And one of the reasons I even started playing the violin. I looked down towards my beloved violin case- which had been with me through thick or thin. And the violin - a Scott Cao Violin to be exact, I still remember that very day on Christmas when I opened the enormous box to find the very same violin case with that violin inside. I was shocked to find out that Akira-san and Subaru-san (the doctor and nurse from before) had chipped in to buy me that violin. It turns out that Subaru-san was the next heir and CEO of the Imai Central Hospital - the very same hospital where I was. I still couldn't believe that Subaru-san, despite being a rich heir and all still worked as a doctor. But he genuinely was a good person who loved his job as a doctor so I wasn't one to judge.

Once the bus arrived at the bus stop, I made a mad dash towards the park besides the Tokyo Opera City Concert Hall, earning me quite a lot of stares from many people. I was so glad that I had changed out from those painful black and white high heels for my trusty-old combat boots. Knowing myself, I would have probably twisted my ankle on the way here with those shoes. The further I ran, the louder I heard the familiar melodies.

Those melodies were the very same ones I had heard over the past few months. You see, the reason why I was even here in this very park was because of a promise. A promise I made to people who were my family. The family I found in the orphanage - from the eccentric but loving director Narumi, to the very kind but fiercely protective older sister I never had, Misaki and even the cold but loyal younger brother Yoichi. They were all my family.

Apart from working as a secretary under that very "nice" boss of mine, Jin-Jin, I was also volunteer at the orphanage - _Alice Orphanage._ And because of that, I was forced into promising the younger kids in the orphanage to join them in their performance. You see - Narumi-san was not one who was very rich - so the kids at Alice Orphanage - even I as an alumni would be forced to go out into this cruel world to perform and earn money. Basically we were forced to be street performers. Narumi-san sure knew how to make use of our talents.

I always realised that at Alice Orphanage, any orphan who was admitted - would always, like _always,_ have a talent. be it sports, academics or artistically, they would have one - and was rather gifted in it. That was why I was allowed to cultivate and grow my talent for the violin. I was surprisingly considered one of the most talented and gifted kid in the orphanage. That was why Narumi just had to make me go out perform like usual.

Thinking about it made me feel annoyed. I didn't hate doing music. But it was the fact that Narumi would just sit his office, doing nothing and just wait for money to drop from a tree. _That stupid blonde guy._ I was particularly annoyed that I had to always rush over to the orphanage from my office and then back home - all great distances from each other. But in the end I guess it was worth it. Seeing how happy and joyous the kids were whenever we would successfully finish the piece fluently always made me smile. That very song was Eleanor Rigby by the one and only - The Beetles. I mean what a timeless band right?

And because how the kids loved my violin-playing. I was to have my own solo - and so I decided to perform on of my favourite songs ever - Ave Maria by Schubert. The sad melancholic tone the violin has in the song somehow never fails to make me emotional - be it making me sad, happy or peaceful, it was definitely a piece that was somehow sentimental to me. Seeing the sakura trees, I smiled. Those sakura trees somehow were everywhere I went.

I came to a stop when I saw a large crowd in the middle of the walkway, accompanied by the familiar melodies - this was the source of the music. I then realised that people were leaving at such a fast rate there were barely any spectators. Just thinking about that made me pissed, don't they have any idea how much time and effort the kids put in for this. I had to do something.

'Wait a minute, guys!" I cringed internally when I saw many people turn around to stare at me. Could they stop judging? I ignored them and ran upwards to the stage. Instantly, the kids started smiling like it was a contagious disease and were spurring me to run faster.

 _"Mikan-nee, hurry up!"_

 _"Mikan-nee, run faster!"_

 _"Mikan-nee! You're here!"_

I smiled at them and placed the violin case gently on the ground. The case seemed ever so new, despite so many mishaps that happened, which resulted in narrow escapes from the breaking of the case. Opening the case, I was met by the calming, _I know I'm weird guys_ , familiar smell of the violin with a slight smell of sandalwood - thanks to the countless times I practiced the violin in my apartment which smelled like it. I gingerly picked up the violin, holding it and I knew it was the very same one - from the countless times of holding it. As I held the bow, I felt a wave of confidence and familiarity flow through me - this was where I belonged and I knew I could ace this. _Because haters gonna hate._

I cringed internally - only then remembering I had to do a solo. Despite my insistent pleadings to Narumi to not have a solo, he insisted and even the kids agreed. I was literally backed up against a wall with no escape. I had no idea how the crowd would react as I knew Ave Maria had received quite some criticisms. Mentally preparing myself, I drew the bow across the strings and soon was lost in the sad but emotionally pleasing Ave Maria.

Once I was close to finishing it, I realised the sudden surge in the number of spectators. I saw several in the crowd smiling, some crying - touched by the music, some seemed rather impressed and most however, were swaying along to the music. I also noticed some were using their phones to videotape me, however I decided to ignore them.

When the time came for the kids to join in, I saw how seamlessly they played their parts and how confident they were. I even saw how some seemed happier and even lost in their own world of music. On the last bar, everyone was grinning from ear to ear.

And when I thought things were starting to go downhill, I met ** _the douchiest guy ever._**

* * *

Hey minna-san,

If you want me to update faster, **please review** \- it's always nice to see that someone actually reads and I would love to improve because I'm only a newbie in this fanfiction world :)

 _*no flames please*_

Also, do leave me some questions if you are confused with the story. Sorry if the characters are a bit OOC!

GothicXHeartz


End file.
